Reading 'Spike pain'
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Just like the title said. This an reading the book fic. Enjoy. (Suck at making an summary, so bear with me here.)


Got permission to make this story. Reading the story fic that is. Let get strated now shall we.

Their was an shine in a room. Once it disseaper it show an group. the group names were, Celestia,Luna, Cadence, Flutteryshy,Applejack,Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Shining Armor and the Cmc.

"What going on!?" Rainbow scream.

"I have no idea. One mintue we were at the party and next we are here." Celestia said.

"I brought you here." An voice came out of nowhere. Everyone look around the room to find the voice. Once they did, they were surpise.

"Spike! Why did you bring us here?!" Luna scream.

"I'm not Spike. I'm Leo. The god of universe. I took over Spike body because my real form can't work here for some reason. Don't worry. He won't be harm. As to why I brought you here. I need you to read about the future. It for Spike sake. The book is on the table. Spike will be asleep throught the whole thing. It for some of your proctected. Any questions?" Leo/Spike said.

"What the problem? What has it do with Spike? Is he going to die?!" Shining Questions with concer.

"For once in my existion, I don't know. All I do know is that Spike will be betray. I got to go now. My power is draing as I stand here. Good luck and see you soon." Leo/Spike said in a tire tone. Spike body suddley collapse on the ground. Celestia rush to Spike as soon he fell to the floor. She pick him up and place him on an couch with his head on her lap.

Shining pick the book up from the table and look at the cover. It look like Spike was holding an broken heart in his half is black and the other halve look like it tilte said"Spike's pain." Shining was scare to read the book. But he knew it was for Spike. So he show the book to the others and told them he gonna read first. He clear his throat and started.

_**Spike has been doing chores all day long, and he was getting annoyed. It wasn't the fact that he was doing chores, it was far, far worse. Today was a special day, It was Twilight's birthday. her party was being held at the Canterlot Gardens, and he wasn't invited. **_

"Why wasn't he invited? I mean, he is your brother so why wasn't he there?" Rainbow dash.

Twilight just shruge her shoulders and tense. Shining saw she was tense and kept an close eye on her.

_**To add insult to injury, Twilight brought along her pet Owliscious, but not him. This annoyed Spike to no end, as he had kept Twilight sane, worked his claws to the bone for anypony that asked him for help, fought Diamond dogs, rescued Applejack from being eaten alive, called in favors from his friends in canterlot to help Rarity's business, he even saved an entire empire from slavery. Yet Spike himself wasn't invited to any events or get-togethers his friends went to, not the Equestria games, not the young fliers competition, nor any of Twilight's birthday parties.**_

"Okay. Now that just wrong. He did all that and yet he dosen't get to party with us most of time. Pinkie why don't you throught him an party." Cadence said.

"Already on it." Pinkie said with her biggest smile. Everyone saw she had an plainer in hand and smile. Leave it to Pinkie to bring you an smile and a party.

_**Though he had grown accustomed to this, loneliness was a dull emotion to him.**_

"Something that no one should grow aaccustomed to."Luna said in a sad tone. Reambering her time on the moon.

_**What really bothered him was the late night's, the lavender princess coming home at around three in the morning or the next day with a look of guilt in her features as she would apologize to him saying time had gotten away from her. Spike worried for his sister/best friend, not knowing if she may come home hurt, or come home at all. Just because she was an alicorn didn't mean she is above being hurt, It was unlikely but still a possibility.**_

"Some times, I wonder if Spike could have been the beared of the element of loyalty. He always and I mean always there." Rainbow Dash muse. Which cause everyone to agree with her.

_**'These mixed feelings are gonna give me an ulcer.' Spike sighed.**_

_**The sun was setting over the city of ponyville as he finished up his chores. He wished that his beloved Rarity was here but she, like all of their other friends, was in Canterlot. With a soft sigh, the teenage dragon, now 6'4 (an inch shorter than Luna) wearing a black vest with a green flame design licking the bottom and matching denim jeans took out one of his favorite books and began to read. His reading was cut off when he felt queasy all of a sudden. Spike knew this feeling all too well, it would happen whenever someone sent him a letter. looking away from his book, so as not to burn the pages, he burped out a scroll with the royal seal and an invitation. Spike picked up and scroll, breaking the wax seal.**_

_**Dear Spike**_

_**We art truly sorry for thou not being invited to Twilight Sparkle's birthday party. She had informed us that thou and her got into a little fight last week, involving her well being. We know how it feels to be left out. That's why we sent thou an invitation for Princess Sparkle's birthday party. We know thou are quick in flight thanks to your friend Rainbow Dash's teachings. We hope to see you soon.**_

_**Sincerely your friend/aunt, Princess Luna of Equestria.**_

_**Ps: I believe our score in the art of gaming is 10 to 10. Best be prepared dragon.**_

Everyone chuckle at the sheepish smile that Luna had. No one saw the look of panic in Twilight and Rarity eyes.

_**Spike chuckled at the last line of the letter. He and Luna had been playing games ever since Celestia was either too busy or too tired to spend time with Spike on his visits. The two told each other their darkest secrets. Spike having a crush on Rarity, and Luna wanting to abandon her royal statute and live as a normal mare for example. Luna told Spike that dragon's had no limit to how long they could live for but even that didn't mean he couldn't be killed. Luna even said that the princesses could be killed just not as easily as a regular pony.**_

**"**Wow. You much trust each other very much to reveal to each other ssecrets that no one else know." Twilight said with jealousy. She was jealousy that Spike was really close with her. She was suppose to be the one Spike trust the must.

"But do you devser his trust after what you did?" Twilight mind ask. Twilight didn't said anything back to it cause it true.

"Yes. But he always seem worry to leave you alone. He afraid you made work yourself too hard if he isn't there. He really sweet." Luna said.

_**Putting the invite in his vest pocket, Spike walked out of the library. Locking the door behind him, he spread his wings and took flight. It would take at least ten minutes to get to the castle by flight. He was looking forward to having some fun with the princess of the night.**_

_**Canterlot gardens**_

_**It was that time of the year once again, an event so rare, that it would make the Grand Galloping Gala look like a kids party, the princess's birthday party. Normally, Celestia and Luna would celebrate their birthdays every 100 years, and since Twilight was the newly crowned princess, it was customary for them to throw her one as well.**_

_**Usually only the nobles would've been invited along with a few friends and family members, but this time, nearly all of Equestria was present. Twilight's mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law were also invited along with all her friends with the exception of one.**_

Twilight flinch at the last sentence and everyone cringe at it.

_**The garden itself was decorated with streamers, balloons, and all things party related. All the components of a party from a pink party pony. Food was set out in rows on the tables from both the Apple and the Orange families. Normally at events like this the guests would be dressed up in fancy outfits but per the request of the birthday mare the party stayed casual. This wish was fulfilled by everyone except for Fancy pants, Fleur-De-Lis and many of the Oranges.**_

_"_Spike knows them better then us. And yet they are there and not him. What does that said." Applejack said. Everyone nod their head in agreement.

_**Princess Luna looked up at the sky, waiting for her friend to show. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, form fitting to present her b-cup breasts yet covered her cleavage from prying eyes to preserve her modesty and black stocking that rode up to her thighs. The most fascinating feature of her dress was how both parts of her cutie mark where visible showing off her crescent moons to those that wanted to be hold them.**_

_**"Who are you waiting for Lulu?" A soft voice spoke causing the moon princess to turn her head. A white alicorn wearing a white dress that showed off her D-cup breasts, her aurora mane and tail flowed gently with nonexistent wind.**_

_**"Oh just an old friend. He should be here any moment now." She said and looked toward the sky towards ponyville, as a figure she knew was only five minutes away was present on the horizon.**_

_**Twilight's room: Canterlot Castle**_

_Twilight** was pacing around in her room. The lavender mare was wearing her princess outfit witch she had once worn once during her coronation. She was nervous, none of the princesses should ever be nervous, but telling every pony that she had found her special somepony, the pony who captured her heart, that was very big news. She felt a tad sad however.**_

_**Twilight knew that she would hurt Spike by dating her. He would probably leave her forever if he found out. But worst of all, he'll come to hate her. her oldest and most trusted friend would hate her. The first pony she ever told was the princess of the sun herself. She advised Twilight to tell him before things got too far, but knowing Twilight, her second worst fear was losing her best friend for the rest of her life. She never told him, in fact, she has been dating his crush behind his back.**_

Everyone eyes widen in shock. Now they realized the title name and Leo words meant. Everyone was nervous to see how it turn out for Spike.

_**"Something the matter darling?" A soft voice asked. Her voice alone made the princess's heart flutter. Her purple eyes gazed upon her glory, the white long fancy dress with a sapphire blue belt on her hips, her purple main flowing flawlessly passed her shoulders, her sapphire eyes gazing upon her. "It's Spike isn't it?" She asked, with only a nod. Rarity walked on over to her marefriend, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace.**_

_**"He had a crush on you, and I promised him I wouldn't tell anypony about it. I even told him that I would help him be with the mare he loves, and I betrayed him in the end. I betrayed his trust."**_

_'No_ shite." Rainbow Dash said. Which cause Twilight to hang her head in shame.

_** Rarity knew what she was talking about. He had helped her when orders were piling up, comforted her when a stallion broke her heart. He even modeled for her, yet she had never felt the same way for him as she felt for Twilight.**_

"So in others words, play him like an fool." Shining said in a angry tone.

"That not true!" Rarity said.

"Oh it not. Then pray tell, why you lead him on, why you never told him. I mean he basically did everything for you to acknowledge him and you date with my sister behind his back. Tell me if I miss something here." Shinging said in a dark voice. Not giving her time to reply he read on.

_**"I know darling, I know." She said, placing her lover's head against her breast. "We should go, we don't want to keep them waiting." Twilight nodded and walked out of the room with Rarity following behind.**_

_**Canterlot Gardens**_

_**Back at the party, Spike had just landed in the middle of the garden. Luna was the first one to greet him followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Babs Seed, Fancy Pants and Fluer, and finally his adopted mother Princess Celestia, who like the rest, was shocked to see the dragon present.**_

_**Luna explained that she wanted to see him again, and that they have a tie to settle. Celestia wanted him to leave at once. It wasn't because she hated him. In fact, she loved her son dearly. She just wanted to spare his feelings, but specifically one feeling altogether the feeling of being betrayed.**_

Everyone hope Spike would leave. They don't want him to hurt. He didn't deserve to be betrayed. He was too kind hearted to feel that, definedly from family.

_**"Where's Twi and Rarity?" Spike asked, looking around the garden.**_

_**"Spike listen." Celestia began to talk in a motherly tone. "It would be best that you leave right now." The ponies around gasped at what Celestia had said. She wanted Spike to leave his own guardian's birthday party?**_

_**"Umm, why mom?" Spike asked tilting his head to the side, confused by what he had just heard. The only time she would ask him to leave was whenever she had day court to attend. Celestia only frowned in response. If it wasn't for her subjects, if she was alone with him, she would've told him what has been going on between Twilight and Rarity. She would've comforted him, like the time when he cried during his infant years, not wanting to be alone. If these ponies hadn't been around, she would've acted like the mother she was and not the princess they wanted her to be. If only she hadn't promised Twilight to keep this a secret from everypony. It was tearing her apart.**_

Everyone flinch at that. It was true. She never could act like an mother to Spike cause of them aand hiding this secret from her son would torn her apart, anyone for that look at Celestia holding Spike as thought he was her life line or he might dissaper if she didn't. It was sad.

_**"Trust me Spike, It'd be best if you..." Suddenly a bright light appeared, blinding everypony and dragon present. When the light dispersed, standing in the middle of them, was the white unicorn, and the lavender princess themselves.**_

_**"Everypony!" Twilight began. "I have some news I would like to share with you all." All of the ponies and Spike stood there silently waiting. Both Twilight and Rarity's eyes widened upon seeing the dragon standing there. At that moment, they both wanted to leave. Both of them were afraid of what would happen if Twilight spilled the beans. that her friendship with Spike would end. Twilight looked at her teacher, who only nodded with a knowing scowl on her muzzle.**_

_**'He need's to know!' Was what her expression shouted. **_

Everyone gulp in fear. This was going to be hard. Thought everyone. Shinging read this part with an edge of sadness in his voice.

_**"A-As you are all aware, I have a special s-somepony. I-I-I have been seeing this pony for the past three years." Twilight announced as she began to sweat. Each word became harder and harder to say. "A-And I would like for you all to meet m-my special somepony." She finished as she turned to Rarity. they both felt bad for having to crush spike's heart like this, but it had to be done now. The princess looked at Spike with sorrow in her eyes.**_

_**As Twilight turned back to the white unicorn, their eyes meet, both mares knew that they were ready…... ready to face the wrath of the heartbroken dragon. Their lips met, passion burning throughout their bodies. everypony gasped except for Celestia. She knew that this act alone had already shattered her son's heart.**_

_**Celestia didn't care if ponies were watching, She wrapped her arms around her son, Drawing him ever closer to her. Spike was already lost in thought as the scene was happening before his eyes. All those years, all the work he put in, all those long hours of digging through dirt. He even wore a bucking dress, and for what? For his sister to come in and take her from him. But then it hit him, the whole reason why Twilight had been returning home late, the guilt in her eyes.**_

Everyone Look down in sorrow. He did much for her heart and this is reward.

"How can you be so cruel. What did he do to desver this? Did he do something to anger you two. Why did you break his heart?" Fluttershy said in a low tone. Making everyone flinch. Never did they heard such tone from the usual quiet and kind girl know as Fluttershy. The two didn't have an answer. Cause he didn't do anything and they hurt him. It was simply the fact.

_**"I see." Spike began, Celestia felt his arm trembling. "When were you planning on telling me this?" Spikes asked, his words calm and composed.**_

_**"We were going to tell you shortly after the party Spike. We never meant to hurt you like this." Rarity stated. Her eyes showing her sorrow for the poor dragon…..The tiny, pathetic dragon that had lost his longest crush to his sister. **_

Shining glare at his sister. No word was needed to get the message.

'You promise to never hurt him and abandoned him. You lie. And his heart and mind is badly wounded. Hope your happy.' Said his eyes. Twilight couldn't stand the look in her brother eyes and look down.

_**Spike nodded his head, slowly taking in this new information as best he could. "So for three years, I've been working my tail off, comforting you when those stallions dumped you, calling in personal favors to help your business, doing everything in my power for you to notice me, and you sleep with Twilight behind my back, huh?" Spike stated looking away from them with cold eyes, his arm had stopped trembling as his wings flexed slightly. It was not an accusation, more as Spike had wanted to have these questions confirmed.**_

Everyone gulp. He made sound like he calm, but he ready to explode.

_**At this point, Celestia was surprised by Spike's reaction letting go of his arm. He did not look angry, in fact, he looked very calm. That was wrong, he should have been angry, hurt, anything! She wanted him to show something besides this calm and cold face. Spike switched from looking at Rarity to Twilight.**_

_**"YOU…... The one pony I trusted, the one I could confide all my secrets to, goes and falls in love with the one pony that I ever wanted." He spoke, nodding and pointing his claw towards Twilight in understanding. "I trusted you, above everypony else, I trusted you with everything, you know that? I told you that I loved her, and you even promised me that you'd help me, but instead, you betray me?!" Spike yelled the last part, his wings flarring. "How could you?" Twilight didn't know what she was looking at. Spike's words held such sway, such pain, but his face, his voice these held nothing but indifference. She felt bad to hurt him, her own little brother.**_

"You have no right to call him that. You betray him!" Rainbow Dash scream. Causing Twilight to bring tears to her eyes.

_**"Spike-" Twilight was cut off by a green claw held to her lips. Leaving Twilight to ponder, 'When did he get so close?'**_

Everyone eyes widen at that sentence. He couldn't have kill Twilight or Rarity easily._**  
><strong>_

_**"It's fine Twilight. It's fine." His words were tender, caring, comforting. "I mean how could I have been so blind?!" He walked towards the edge of the garden overlooking the countryside, his hands flailing in the air. "I mean, Rarity's a mare, you're a mare, and I'm just a dragon." His claw covered his eyes. "A stupid pathetic dragon at that huh?" He parted his claws so that he could stare at the two.**_

_**"Spike it's not-" Rarity tried to say, but was cut off by a gust from Spike's wings.**_

_**"Oh but it must be!" He took a step towards Rarity. Closing the distance between her and him in that one step. Muzzle to Muzzle he spoke. "I mean, three years... Three years! Of Spike take a letter, Spikey can you help me? I need a big strong dragon. How?!" Spike shouted. "All these years of smiles, laughs, and hope. You both must have thought it was a BUCKING hilarious! To see me struggle, working myself to the bone, to gain your affections, to perhaps find some love in all that toil, and you BOTH had known all this time, that it wouldn't happen." Spike took a deep breath. "A shame on my part then. I'm sorry Aunt Luna, but it seems that I'll have to cut our game night short."**_

Everyone look down in sorrow. He did so much for love and this happen. He really is hurt. You don't need to be smart to know that.

_**"Spike, little guy come-" Twilights brother tried to say.**_

Everyone hope Shining could calm Spike down and away from there to talk or something.

_**"Shining..." Spike's calm and cool voice had turned dark and sharp in an instant. "Don't." He said, walking back to the edge of the garden.**_

And that hope was shot down. Everyone look at Shining to see hurt in his face. He was just ignore from his little brother. And even if it was unintentionally, he threatened him as well. This show how angry and hurt Spike is.

_**"Spike Pl-" Again Twilight had been cut off.**_

_**"Sparkle..." That one word made all those present shiver in fear. "Don't confuse my attitude recently like we're still friends. You're dead to me, I want to make that clear. You and Rarity are dead to me. One more word... OUT OF EITHER OF YOU! and I will not be held responsible for my actions this night." Another breath was drug out from the shattered drake, smoke billowing out of his nostrils.**_

Now everyone was scare. He really want to hurt the two, but don't cause their innocent watching.

_**"I am going for a walk. Don't expect me home, tonight, tomorrow, the day after that," He spoke each word as he seemed to get ready for taking off. "or ever." Those were the final words he spoke before falling over the edge.**_

"Spike!" Everyone scream in worry.

_**Spike's P.O.V.**_

_**I'm falling. I can't see the bottom, just darkness. Nothing but darkness. I haven't jumped yet, I can tell that much. There's no rush of the wind, no sting from the frosty air…...Yet I'm falling? I wonder how long it'll be till I reach the bottom? Will it hurt when I hit? Am I still gonna feel it? Was I high enough so that I will actually die? Wait, I haven't jumped yet. I'm just falling with the ground still beneath my feet. Funny, just when you think the world can't kick you any lower, somehow it finds a sledgehammer to smash the ground beneath you.**_

"He really is heart broken." Pinkie said sadly. No one couldn't disagree with her.

_**"Honestly, I don't know why I didn't see this coming. Those late nights, the guilty eyes, coming with me to help Rarity. It was so obvious! I was stupid to have not seen it. Oh well, now I don't have to worry about that." The wind rushing through my scales, I am truly falling. I close my eyes. Waiting for impact, waiting for it to end, then my wings open up and I soar away.**_

Everyone let out an breath they were holding. Glade Spike wasn't trying to comment suicide,but still felt sad at his words. But they realized that Shining stop reading.

"Hey. How come you stop?" Sweetie bell ask.

"I was going to suggest to take an break of reading. It been very 'sad'. Plus, I think it best to collected our thoughts." Shining said as he place the book on the table. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They knew the real reason for stopping. Celestia look ready to break down. Plus, he wasn't fairing well either. His little brother just got an heart break, betrayal from his sister, just threaten him and most likely to be never seen again base on his words earlier.

So everyone took the sign to leave them alone for an while. To let themselves get an grip to read the rest of the chapter. So, with no other choice, the girls got up and started to wonder around the house they are in.

Next chapter will show up. When, I don't know. Hope you like it so far.


End file.
